


oh, worm?

by whichlights



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, chatfic, gay and magical, i.. think. im not sure what edition my friend gave me, its v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: I love my D&D characters and I wrote a chatfic with them for fun.





	oh, worm?

**oh, worm?  
#general**

**max**    
alright assholes here's how it's gonna work

 **max**  
fuck

 **max**  
i ahve to

 **max**  
fucking  _invite_ people

> _Adrie !_ joined your party.

**Adrie !  
** max why

 **max**  
why nOT

 **max**  
also why the FUCK do you have your name in caps

 

> _fucking asshole_ just joined. Everyone look busy!

**max  
** now THATS a nickname

 **fucking asshole  
** max-

 **Adrie !  
** let me guess

 **Adrie !**  
nameless did that to your name

 **fucking asshole**  
nameless did this to my name 

> Roses are red, violets are blue, _nameless and shameless_ joined this server with you!

**fucking asshole**  
speak of the devil and he shall appear

 **nameless and shameless  
** rude glory, rude.

> Welcome,  _fullmetal ara_! Stay awhile and listen

**max**  
pfft ara that's your discord name?

 **fullmetal ara  
** shut up

 **Adrie !  
** max why are we here

 **max**  
hush not everyone is here yet and they won't get here if you keep talking!!

 **Adrie !  
** that doesn't make any SENSE

 **Adrie !  
** but hi babe

 **fullmetal ara  
** hi babe 

 **fucking asshole  
** why am i here, i have better things to do

 **max  
** obviously not??

 

> _Makolo_ hopped into the server. Kangaroo!!

**max**  
MAKO

 **max  
** i didn't ACTUALLY think you'd join holy shit!!

 **Makolo  
** SOMEONE has to watch over you children you're all too dumb to do it yourself

 **max  
** rude i am an ADULT 

 **Makolo  
** you're 19

 **max  
** ALRIGHT so here's how it's gonna work

 **max  
** i'm the fuck in charge of you motherfucking fucks

 **nameless and shameless  
** we're doomed

 **max  
** shut your hell!! anyways

 **max  
** the rules are all your memes are belong to me

so send em in assholes!

 **fucking asshole  
** i'm leaving

 **fullmetal ara  
** holy shit they actually left

 **Makolo  
** why am i here?

 **max  
** you're the responsible one

 **Makolo  
** i hate that you're right

 

 

 

**#get-glory-back**

**nameless and shameless  
** :( i miss glory i want my purble friend back

 **max  
** then send them the fucking link

 **nameless and shameless  
** i've TRIIIIIED they won't click it

 **fullmetal ara  
** tell them i'll steal their girlfriends for the next ten years if they don't rejoin

 **nameless and shameless  
** AKJDFADJSH YOU MAKE A VALID POINT 

 **nameless and shameless  
** they said you can try but they're hotter than you

and i know i'm gay, and blind, so my opinion might not be the most informed

but i have to agree.

glory has that whole "asshole who doesn't care but maybe does care about you in particular" vibe

 **fullmetal ara  
** dammit

 **Adrie !  
** don't worry babe i think you're hot

 **fullmetal ara  
** <3

 **Adrie !  
** <3

> _fucking asshole_ has landed.

**nameless and shameless  
** holy SHIT how did that work

 **fucking asshole  
** mako said if i didnt join, hed dad me for the next hundred years

and i couldnt stand the thought of him giving me the "im not mad im just disappointed" look

 **max  
** adksjhfKAJDGHAJFH

 **fucking asshole  
** for the next  _hundred years_

 **nameless and shameless  
** @Makolo thank you for my life???

 

 

 

**#general**

**nameless and shameless  
** alright :( so 

max has her boyfriend

 **max  
** eeey

 **nameless and shameless  
** adrie and ara have thier poly thing going on with zyn

and even mako has his weird demon boyfriend

 **Makolo  
** _he is a **godling**_

 **nameless and shameless  
** yeh :/ still evil

look the point is. 

am i the oNLY ONE HERE who's single

 **fucking asshole  
** what about me???

 **nameless and shameless  
** you have your revenge.

 

 

 

**#love**

**max  
** [open image]

 **max  
** AAAAA MY BF IS SO CUTE... LOOK AT THE BINDER HE GOT ME....

 **Adrie !  
** you have to promise not to wear it adventuring

 **max  
** adrie

he made me  _sign a legally binding_ (ha) _paper_ saying i wouldn't

i  _wont_

 **fullmetal ara  
**!!! fuckin sweet max!! does this mean he/him pronouns today??

 **max  
** oh yah

pronouns

hm

yah he/him!!

 **nameless and shameless  
** i feel lOVE and APPRECIATION for my FRIEND in this discord

 **max he/him  
** i'm just gonna start editing my nickname with my pronouns

 **fucking asshole  
** YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR NICKNAME???

FUCK.

 **OH GLORY  
** THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER HOLY SHIT

 **Adrie !  
** glory we love you

 **OH GLORY**  
ew

 **Adrie !  
** but is that a panic at the disco reference

 **OH GLORY  
**...

 **max he/him  
** one time i made my triangle sing this is gospel

haven't been able to make it do it again

 **Makolo  
** that triangle is dangerous why the hell do you keep it

 **max he/him  
** the same reason i look for dragons in crop tops

 **Makolo  
** dont say it

 **max he/him  
** _sexy_

 **Makolo  
** i hate you

 

 

 

**#general**

**nameless and shamless  
** hey @OH GLORY

 **nameless and shameless**  
bitch

 **OH GLORY**  
blocked

 **max she/her  
** hey unblock nameless he says he has to tell you something important

 **OH GLORY**  
... unblocked

 **nameless and shameless  
** bitch

 **OH GLORY**  
you are the  **exact reason** ***** i don't like men

 **Adrie !**  
im lesbian

 **fullmetal ara  
** i thought you were elven

 **OH GLORY**  
and you two are the exact reason I don't like ANYONE

 **nameless and shameless  
** poor angr lesbian can't get a gf :(

 **OH GLORY  
** poor clumsy gay can't get a bf :(

 **nameless and shameless  
** HEY

I COULD GET A BOYFRINED IF I WANTED

WATCH THIS

 

 

 

**#love**

**nameless and shameless  
** @Makolo date me

 **Makolo  
** nameless i have a boyfriend

 **nameless and shameless  
** an EVIL ONE???

i'm nOT evil!! 

AND as an added bonus i'm adorable

 **Makolo  
** nameless i see you as like. a son figure.

 **max she/her  
** did nameless just get  _son zoned_

 **OH GLORY  
** poor clumsy clumsy gay

 **nameless and shameless  
** :^(

 

 

 

**#general**

**Makolo  
** alright i'm busy for the night so 

oh

right

none of you are responsible adults that i can put in charge

 **nameless and shameless  
** i'm an adult!!

 **Makolo  
** i said responsible

 **max she/her  
** i'm an adult :)

 **Makolo  
** i said  _responsible_

 **OH GLORY**  
what about me

 **Makolo  
** do i need to buy yall DICTIONARIES

 **max she/her**  
YALL

 **OH GLORY  
** southern mako

 **Makolo**  
oh for fucks sake

 **nameless and shameless  
** wait didn't you call effigy doll once or twice

i can't believe mako is southern

 **max she/her  
** IM ADMIN I CAN CHANGE HIS NICKNAME WATCH THIS

 **yall need dictionaries  
** i hate yall

 

 

 

**#get-glory-back**

**OH GLORY  
** why do we still have this channel

im Right Here

 **nameless and shameless**  
as proof of how sad i was when you left :(

 **OH GLORY**  
@max he/him you're just too lazy to get rid of it arent u

 **max he/him  
** ME????

LAZY????

ok yah i am

but also i know you're going to leave again at some point 

 **OH GLORY**  
Yah Thats Fair

nameless is gonna say something dumb and im not going to put up with it

 **nameless and shameless  
** how do you ALREADY KNOW its going to be my fault???

 

 

 

**#general**

**OH GLORY  
** callout post for @nameless and shameless

1\. wont cope with his trauma  
2\. dumb  
3\. gay  
4\. mean  
6\. complains about wanting a bf but never calls anyone back

 **yall need dictionaries**  
what did he do

 **nameless and shameless**  
callout post for @OH GLORY !!

1\. wont' cope with THEIR trauma  
2\. dumb  
3\. gay  
4\. mean  
5\. can't count to five  
6\. is a bitch to everyone around them and gets confused when people dont like them

 **Adrie !  
** what are you two fighting about this time

 **OH GLORY**  
i dont remember but im pissed at him

 **nameless and shameless  
** lmao some dude seeing us argue thought we were dating

 **yall need dictionaries  
** oh wow. 

 **OH GLORY**  
i liked nameless again briefly ( _briefly_ ) after we both shouted at him "im GAY" at the same time

tru gay/lesbian solidarity

 **nameless and shameless  
** youre still mad at me tho :^(

 **OH GLORY**  
ur damn right i am

 **fullmetal ara  
** great now you two are gonna bring your drama into the server

you know i think it has to do with the fact that while your personalities clash horribly, both of you grew up in very group orientated settings, and both of you have trauma relating to the loss of those groups. 

and now you're trying to form a group of your own with each other because tieflings hate being alone

but all you do is yell at eachother

 **fullmetal ara  
** i mean, glory literally murders people

 **nameless and shameless**  
i didnt come here to be psychoanalyzed

 **OH GLORY**  
arabella i have never seen a more incorrect statement in my entire life

 **max she/her  
** 3, 2, 1...

 **OH GLORY**  
im leaving

 **fullmetal ara**  
there they go

 **max she/her  
** and yet the saga continues. 

 

 

 

**#get-glory-back**

**max he/him  
** @yall need dictionaries get them back

 **yall need dictionaries**  
the dad threat was a one time thing

i dont think theyll fall for it again

 **Adrie !**  
if glory doesnt want to be here we shouldnt make them

 **max he/him**  
i know i know but i cant ever. 

tell if theyre just being difficult or if theyre actually adamently opposed to being here

> _OH GLORY_ has joined your party.

**OH GLORY**  
i have to be here to make sure you assholes arent talking about me behind my back

which you were

 **max he/him**  
oh wrow!!!

 **fullmetal ara**  
what talked you into it

 **OH GLORY**  
shut up

 

 

 

**#general**

**Makolo  
** im not keeping the dictionary nickname any longer, ive entertained you long enough, maxy

 **max she/her**  
AAAAW

MAXY!!!

 **Makolo  
** that was a typo

 **maxy she/her  
** too BAD i love it

 **Makolo  
** @ bahamut what did i DO to upset you

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and my dnd blog is witchlight-dnd and i LOVE all these gays


End file.
